


First Words

by Ailec_12



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailec_12/pseuds/Ailec_12
Summary: Prompt: Henry's first word/steps/whatever you can think of and Regina's reaction.





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariagvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariagvogel/gifts).



> I wrote this fic on my phone in 2017, after Mary gave me the prompt depicted in the summary (hi, darling, I do remember this one). After some minor edits, I thought it was cute enough to post it. I hope you all have a good time reading and, as always, feedback is very much appreciated.

Regina knows first words do not really mean anything. It is just a matter of repetition and what the child picks up.

And still, she is stupidly fretting for more than one reason when she must take Henry to kindergarten for the first time. He is still so very little, but this town will fall to pieces if she does not resume her mayoral duties soon. He neither talks nor walks yet and, among other concerns, she fears that his first word will be his teacher's name or any other random thing taught there.

She is well aware of how silly it sounds even in her own head, because it will not make Henry any less hers. She may have worried at the beginning that she would be like Cora: unable to love her child unless it was a reflection of her wishes. The thought has not bothered her since she met her son, though, for she has loved him effortlessly from the moment she first held him. Now, the only thing she truly worries about is his happiness.

And yet, as shallow as it is, she cannot help wanting his first word to be 'mama.' She tries to shake the thought off every time that it crosses her mind, but sometimes it takes a while before she is successful.

In the end, Henry's first word comes as she has read in numerous accounts: unexpectedly. She picks him up from kindergarten and tells him how much she loves him —how proud she is of him— when he shows her the picture of the two of them that he has drawn today. He is such a bright child, always grinning and making her heart swell in a way no one ever has.

Then, after smothering with kisses and as she fastens his baby seat, he points at her and says, "Petty."

Regina is puzzled for a solid second, before she manages to snap out of it and encourages him to repeat it. As petty as his mom can be, she does not think Henry can already know that word.

He says it again, "Pwetty."

This time, she does hear the effort trying to reproduce another letter that does not quite materialize.

"Pretty?" she asks, just to be sure.

Her son laughs and nods enthusiastically. "Pwetty," he says once more, pointing at her.

"Mom is pretty?"

Henry confirms she is right with another excited nod and Regina cannot help a huge smile that would ruin her reputation entirely if anyone saw. She brings her face closer to his conspiratorially, which only makes her little boy giggle harder.

"Mom is pretty, but she has the most handsome prince by her side."


End file.
